Random Acts of Sango
by Katrina5
Summary: Drabbles and Shorts focused on Sango. Includes many MirokuSango moments as well.
1. Protection

**Title:** Family  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairing:** none  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** She will stop at nothing until he is safe

In her eyes, Kohaku would always be the shy, smiling boy who had never wanted to hurt anything. He only wanted to make her smile. A part of her heart broke each time Naraku used him against her.

Though she knew he was only being kept alive by the jewel, she refused to give up on him. He was still her brother and she would do her best to protect him. Her brother would one day be free of Naraku and able to live a happy life. She would see to that.

Even if it would lead to her death. 


	2. Mind Games

**Title** Mind Games  
**Word length ** 132  
**Rating** PG  
**Squicks** Nothing horrible or graphic. Could be slightly slashy  
**Pairing** None, but it could be seen as one-sided Kikyou/Sango

Though the demon slayer had voiced her dislike on many occasions, Kikyou could see the curious look in her eyes whenever their gazes met. She acted indifferent towards her presence, but the miko noticed the small actions that spoke more than words ever could.

The way her body straightened, as if ready to do battle at any moment, the change in her breathing pattern, and even the slight shifting of her stance. They all pointed towards nervousness and even a hint of fear.

A small smirk played on her lips as she watched the demon slayer fidget before her, avoiding her gaze. Watching her a moment longer, Kikyou stepped past her, continuing on her journey. Though it was fun to toy with the girl, she had more important matters to attend to. 


	3. They All Fall Down

**Title:** They All Fall Down  
**Character:** Sango  
**Genre:** General/Angst  
**Pairing:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Wordcount:** 144  
**Summary:** She remembers the legends and finds herself living it.

Her father had taught her everything about the legend of Midoriko and the Shikon jewel after finding her examining the entrance to the cave. He had teased her about her curiosity before explaining the barrier around the cave and why it had formed.

She had listened with rapt attention as he described the fight between the priestess and the many demons resulting in the formation of the jewel. He had told her of another priestess that had received the jewel and how her life had ended tragically.

At a young age, she had never realized just how dangerous the jewel was. Now, she knew better. She had seen what the jewel did to those who dared to use the shards. It had tainted nearly everything it came into contact with. She could only hope that she would fare better than the others before her. 


	4. Lessons

Title: Lessons  
Character: Sango  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A moment shared between two friends

Sharing a smile with the kitsune, she hesitantly picked up the three pouches that had been set before her. Testing them, she grinned when she found that they were all fairly similar in weight and shape. "You did good, Shippou. I knew I could count on you to help."

The small kitsune grinned at her and clapped his hands. "Now, you'll teach me, Sango?"

"Of course."

Tossing the pouches experimentally, she concentrated on the feel of each in her hands. Turning her attention towards Shippou, she winked. "Now, just watch me for a bit. Concentrate on my movements."

Carefully throwing one pouch in the air, she threw another just as her opposite hand was about to grab the first. Adding the third pouch to the mix, she carefully began to juggle all three at a slow pace. It had been ages since she had last done something like this.

The rhythm soon came back to her, and before she knew it, the pace had become quicker. A glance in Shippou's direction told her the kitsune was enjoying this display. Laughing to herself, she decided to add in a few tricks she had learned over time. Hopping forward, she managed to keep the pouches flying through the air without disrupting their momentum.

Twisting so that her back faced Shippou, she barely managed to avoid dropping one of the pouches. Concentrating once more, she threw them higher and faster until she was forced to catch them and stop her movements. Before she could say anything, the kitsune had jumped on her shoulder, tugging gently at her hair.

"Can I try now?"

"Of course, Shippou."

She placed the three pouches in his hands and quietly began to explain the basics to the excited kitsune. 


	5. Whisper

Title: Whisper  
Character: Sango  
Pairing: Sango/Miroku  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 200  
Genre: General Fluffiness?  
Summary: His whisper was nearly her undoing.

He stood behind her, his hands lightly gripping her hips. Sango knew he would never do anything to hurt her, but the fact that his body was pressed against hers so intimately unnerved her to no end. His touch had a funny way of slowing down her mind and making her forget her surroundings.

The feel of his breath along her neck made her shiver, her body reacting in ways that made her blush. He laughed and pulled her closer causing her to swallow loudly. She had no doubt her face was flaming.

His arms slowly wound around her waist, holding her against his chest. Placing her hands on his arms, she tried not to dig her nails into his skin as her nervousness rose.

Placing a kiss along her neck, he leaned closer, his breath tickling her ear. "Relax, Sango."

The whisper was nearly her undoing. She trembled slightly as he continued to invade her personal space. She was barely aware of his hand trailing lower until it made contact with a certain part of her anatomy.

Her eye beginning to twitch slightly, she whirled around to face the grinning monk behind her. "I just couldn't help myself, Sango."


	6. Among the Ruins

Title: Among the Ruins  
Character: Sango  
Theme: Victory  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 101  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Squicks: Character Death

In the blink of an eye, she had lost everything. For the second time in her life, she felt frozen. Unable to move, she could only stare at the bodies before her. Her friends, her traveling partners, even her family. They were gone.

Gripping her wakizashi in one hand and Hirakotsu in the other, she stepped forward. Her eyes narrowing, she hastened forward, towards her goal. Ignoring the pain of the various cuts and scratches that adorned her body, she set her eyes ahead.

Before her stood the demon that had ruined her life. She would be victorious. Or die trying. 


	7. Beautiful Girl

Title: Beautiful Girl  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Pairing: Implied Miroku/Sango  
Word Count: 316  
Squicks: Sort of happy ending, possible fluff  
Summary: A silly prediction made as a child comes into play.

As a young boy he had once told Mushin he would marry a beautiful girl. Mushin had only laughed before continuing to drink sake.

When Miroku had started his wanderings, he had come across many pretty women, yet none of them meant much. He asked them to bear his children on a whim, a request so absurd, they were bound to refuse. The few women that had promised to bear his children were met with nervous laughter and most likely forgot about him within a few days.

Upon meeting Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou, he had quickly become a part of their small group, despite his failed kidnapping attempt. As they came across a certain demon slayer, he had been threatened with bodily harm if he so much as winked at her while she was still healing from losing her entire family in one blow.

Slowly, he began to tease and flirt with her, enjoying the way her face flushed and the way she tried to ignore his advances. She pretended to be indifferent, but he knew he affected her more than she let on.

A demon had managed to slash his kazanna a few short weeks later. Fearing for the safety of the group, as well as his own, he sought out Mushin. Another battle ensued and he almost died, only to be saved by Sango. As Mushin patched up the rip, he winked, casting a glance towards the demon slayer.

"You've found yourself a keeper, Miroku."

The comment had caught him off guard, but he found he could not deny it. She had certainly surprised him that day.

And it was no surprise that he found himself proposing to her eventually. A foolish prediction made as a child was starting to become all the more clear as the days passed. Even if he was not able to defeat Naraku, he had found his beautiful girl. 


	8. In the Midst of Battle

Title: In the Midst of Battle  
Rating: PG  
Words: 119  
Character: Sango  
Theme: Weapons  
Squicks: None  
Summary: Someone will always be there to watch your back.

Panting, she struggled to stand, using Hirakotsu to keep her balance. Exhaustion was clear on her features as Sango grasped the hilt of her wakizashi. Before she could voice a cry for help, the demon swiped at her face, nearly blinding her in the process.

Using the giant boomerang as a shield, she could only watch in mute horror as the claws pressed her weapon against her, effectively knocking her to the ground.

In an instant, a flash of fire was seen and Kirara pounced on the demon. With a growl, the cat demon ended the fight and hurried to Sango's side. The demon slayer gathered the now small Kirara in her arms and held her tightly.

"Thank you." 


	9. Secrets

Title: Secrets  
Rating: PG-13  
Squicks: sort of smutty  
Pairing(s): Sango/whoever your heart desires, Sango/Jaken  
Theme: Secrets  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: Some things are better left unsaid

His kisses were gentle, his hands lightly roaming along her body. A shiver ran through her body as his mouth found her ear. Sitting up, he gazed into her eyes, his hand moving to cup her cheek.

"Sango, are you sure?"

A nod was all she could manage as his hands lightly traced the opening of her yukata. Closing her eyes, she allowed her senses to take over as she concentrated on breathing.

His voice broke into her thoughts once more. "This may hurt."

Sitting up, a blush began to stain her cheeks. "Actually, it probably won't."

He stilled, eyes questioning.

"You see, I'm not a virgin…."

His eyes widened, mouth opening, but words escaping him.

Sango focused on the corner of the room. "I was drunk. Lonely. He offered me the best night of my life."

"Who?" His voice was strained, his hands clenched.

"Jaken."

The man before her promptly passed out. 


	10. Hope

Title: One Day  
Character: Sango  
Word Count: 205  
Theme: Hope  
Genre: Angst/General  
Summary: It was all she had.

* * *

Sango was not one to admit weakness. To admit it would lead to others taking advantage of her, playing on the fears and doubts and she kept hidden inside.

Truth be told, her greatest weakness was her heritage. The village she had grown up in had been secluded from nearly everyone. True, they traveled to help others, but for the majority of her life, the only people she had known had been a part of her extended family.

Being alone was one of the worst things a person could feel. Having your friends and family ripped away from you in the blink of an eye was even worse. She knew it was foolish to hope that one day she could save her brother, but she couldn't help it.

Kohaku had been an important part of her life since his birth. She refused to let him go. Perhaps it made her look like a fool, holding on to someone who was already gone. A part of her knew that he was only being kept alive by a single shard, but her heart insisted that the boy he used to be was still in there somewhere.

Hope was a fickle thing, but it was all she had.  



	11. Withdrawl

Title: Withdrawl  
Characters: AU! Miroku and Sango  
Written for windesprite

* * *

His hands shook as the withdrawal symptoms began to take over. She was sure he could barely feel her hands on his face as she did her best to comfort him. Miroku's eyes were glazed over as they met her gaze. Sango doubted he even remembered her name at the moment, much less his own.

Her long hair trailed across his body as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. Brushing his bangs back, she lightly rubbed his temples, trying to distract him. His hand clamped around her wrist, but she bit back the scream. He wasn't himself. It would all pass as soon as the withdrawal ran it's course.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched his body shake once more. She only hoped she would be able to help him through this. 


	12. Booby Traps

Title: Booby Traps  
Characters: Miroku and Sango  
Written for Aprill May (for she is my squishy and needs to be spoiled)

* * *

It was all that stupid houshi's fault that they had ended up in this mess. He had been the one who had spotted the woman in distress only for them to end up in a hole in the ground.

'Of all the idiotic, moronic, stupid…' Her thoughts were broken as he gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Sango, are you certain you didn't hurt yourself somehow in the fall? You look quite pained."

Glaring, she brushed his hand from her shoulder and stalked away from his presence. Which happened to be all of three steps away. Damn that houshi and his "helpful" nature. 


	13. Small Steps

Title: Small Steps  
Rating: PG/K+  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Miroku/Sango  
Word Count: 214  
Summary: He's slowly learning how to get her attention without feeling the sting of her palm.

* * *

It was a rare moment when Sango was carefree enough to smile, perhaps even laugh. It was a treat to see her eyes light up and her mouth stretch into a soft curve. Most times, her eyes were focused into the distance, almost as if searching. Her mouth was normally drawn tight, a frown etched on her lovely features.

Miroku often watched her. It had become a habit during their travels together. At first, his focus was mainly towards her lower body and the tantalizing sway of her hips. Now he carefully studied the lines of her body, the way she held herself and the changing expressions of her eyes and facial features.

The more time they spent together, the more he came to realize just how her mind worked. A random groping or seemingly innocent compliment was not the way to her heart. Instead a thoughtful gesture was more likely to get her attention without feeling the sting of her palm. True, this did not always deter his wandering hand, but he was learning.

Gently grasping her hand, he smiled as she colored under his gaze, quickly looking away as he pulled her closer. As long as the smile remained on her face, he was willing to keep his hands where they were. 


	14. Broken

Title: Broken  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing: Implied Miroku/Sango  
Genre: Angst/General  
Word Count: 188  
Summary: After everything, his words meant nothing.

* * *

After all this time, his promises and pretty words had come to mean nothing. Whispers in the night, shared glances that promised something more with time, had faded away. Tears poured from her eyes, but she barely noticed them until her vision became slightly blurred.

Angrily brushing them away, she approached the small clearing. Hands clenched into tight fists, she kicked at a small stone in her path, cringing as she realized where it had landed. Before her stood a huge expanse of bare land, the only visible object a shakujo, rings gently twinkling against each other in the breeze.

The tears came faster now, the memories washing over her. He had made her believe she had a future, given her hope that one day things would be set right. He had left her and it still stung. A soft mewl interrupted her thoughts, but did nothing to stop the tears. Wrapping her arms around Kirara's neck, she allowed herself a moment to grieve what was lost.

As the wind gently rustled the rings of the shakujo she closed her eyes, letting the familiar sound soothe her senses. 


	15. Summer

Title: DiscomfortRating: K/PG  
Genre: General/Humor  
Pairing: None (but the yuri fans could possibly read more into Kagome and Sango's relationship)  
Squicks: Mentions of demon entrails  
Word Count: 235  
Summary: It was a sticky situation she found herself in

* * *

Fidgeting, Sango restlessly tugged at her slaying outfit. They had just finished off a demon troubling a nearby town, but it had left them covered in things she would rather not think of. The sun was beating down fiercely, making the material stick to her skin and making her more aware of just how inconvenient the outfit was in these situations. She could feel something running down her neck and it definitely wasn't sweat. 

Tugging once more, she growled in frustration, her discomfort becoming more apparent. Stalking past the rest of the group, she made her way towards the center of the village, hoping someone would be able to point her in the direction of some water source. At this point, she didn't even care if it was hot or cold as long as it was water.

The sound of footsteps made her pause and she turned to see Kagome and Shippou rushing to catch up to her. Kagome smiled before throwing her arms around Sango and smiling. "You were great, Sango-chan!" Sango attempted to smile, but it didn't quite happen as Kagome managed to cover her in more slime and dust from the day's activities.

Laughing, Kagome apologized before tugging at her hand. "I know where we can wash off, don't worry."

At the mention of washing up, Sango instantly brightened, following Kagome and Shippou without hesitation. The day was starting to look up.


	16. Let Go

Title: Let Go  
Rating: K+  
Genre: General/Angst  
Pairing: None  
Word Count: 140  
Summary: She was not as strong as they all believed her to be

* * *

Men complimented her on her skill with the Hirakotsu while thankful villagers praised her strength and courage after the defeat of a demon. With a shake of her head and a small smile, Sango was able to ignore the words she heard so often. 

Her fighting abilities were excellent, of that she had no doubt. But that did not make her strong; it was simply all she knew. If she was truly strong, things would be different. The mere sight of Kohaku would not bring tears to her eyes nor would she rush into situations without a second thought.

To be strong would mean accepting the things she could not change. Her mind knew one thing yet her heart refused to listen. She only hoped that one day she would be strong enough to let go of her foolish dreams.


	17. Itsumo

Title: Itsumo  
Rating: K+  
Genre: General/Angst!lite  
Pairing: Sango/Miroku  
Word Count: 117  
Notes: Excuse the random Japanese for the title  
I got it to where I'm happy with it, but it could probably still use a bit of tweaking, so comments are appreciated, lol.  
Summary: You can't quite control who you fall in love with

* * *

It hurt to see him shamelessly flirt with the pretty village girls wherever they went. Afterwards, he would try to soothe her pride with pretty words and promises. His words confused her, and yet filled her with hope for the future.

Sango knew it was a part of his nature; he unconsciously used his words to charm those around him. Old habits were hard to break. The thought did little to ease the pain in her heart. If anything, it made her question why she continued to hope for something more.

It was foolish, but she longed to hear him say those precious words some day. Words that promised he would always remain faithful and never stray. 


	18. Motherly Instinct

Platonic Shippou + Sango  
Written for Aino

* * *

She held Shippou close, stroking his soft hair. Whispering comforting words, she tried to ease the small kitsune's restless movements. Rubbing his back, she smiled as he settled against her shoulder, his breathing evening out as sleep claimed him At times she envied his attachment to Kagome, but at this moment all that she could think of was how natural it felt to hold him in her arms. 


	19. Kiss

Title: Old Habits  
Character: Sango  
Rating: K  
Squicks: Implied Violence  
Summary: She never had been broken of that habit.

* * *

Her first kiss had not been a very memorable moment. One of the young boys of the village had shyly kissed her on the cheek, taking her by surprise. Unsure of how to react, Sango could only do the one thing that came to mind. She punched the boy in the stomach.

Her father had tried to discipline her, but had failed miserably, laughing at her antics. She had one clear memory of her mother rolling her eyes at her father before hiding her own laughter.

Years later, she still hadn't managed to break herself of the habit. Narrowing her eyes at her traveling companion, she swatted his hand away from her backside, lifting Hirakotsu high. At least the village boy had learned his lesson, this one just seemed to come back for more each time she hit him. 


End file.
